minecraftuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mentalistpro
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mentalistpro page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TwoTailedFox (talk) 15:16, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the offer Pleased to have you on-board, your user rights have been updated. I've been trying to promote this Wiki, but most players I've come across either don't want to help, or accept that Tekkit and FTB's wikis are the be-all and end-all of documentation. Trying to to a little more inclusive of that (and far more accurate, especially when it comes to mods like IC2, where their Wiki can take aaaaages to update). I have one small lingering issue you might be able to take a look at... I have a custom Minecraft font that's referenced in MediaWiki:Common.css, but it's not being used by Template:Grid/Crafting_Table, or similar templates.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 18:45, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :One more thing; I disabled article comments, for a few reasons; they're often hijacked by users asking for help, they add to moderation duties (which we're ill-equipped for), and most of the function they provide is covered by either the forum, or the talk page.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 21:19, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay --[[User:Mentalistpro|♞ MENTALIST-'PRO']] (Talk) 21:21, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Universal Electricity is a Mod in it's own right, although it does provide UE API hooks for other mods to hook into. The API is completely separate, and is actually compiled separately from the main UE Mod.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 21:28, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::There is no separate "subscription" for mods, they were just added as and when they were noticed. Most major mods were covered by it, at least.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 20:31, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::Agreed. I'm going to be out of town for a few days, I'll see if I can lend some assistance from Friday onwards when I get back.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 10:25, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ok, I have more web access than I was expecting. What wikis did you have in mind to bring here?--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 21:07, July 8, 2013 (UTC) File Names Hello. Please ensure that all images (in addition to articles) use the mod's Unique Identifier. For example, files should be uploaded like "Grid Scepter of Twilight (TW).png" or "Grid MFSU (IC2).png". The templates we use rely on this information being present, and it also prevents crossover if, somehow, mods use the same name for items (such as with metals, etc).--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 15:25, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed with those; I'm more interested in the images they have, for me, they're worth more. The block and item articles can be created from scratch, that way we won't need to deal with the hassle of imports and exports; articles that don't cover Block and Items I'm happy to import, and then modify for our quality standards.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 10:30, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Redirects I get the reason behind redirects, however, we should avoid using them in articles; it leads to sloppy editing, and where it's feasible, articles should link directly to their target; also means that, if the target pages is moved for whatever reason, we avoid double-redirects.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 20:09, July 11, 2013 (UTC)